


Phone Calls

by Lgbtimelord



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 15:44:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12171918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lgbtimelord/pseuds/Lgbtimelord





	Phone Calls

The mission was supposed to be simple.  
Eliminate the few that were causing trouble and go back to the base.

It shouldn't have ended in a hostage situation or with Bobbi as the one who had to get everyone out of there alive.

And Bobbi knows she should think about how to do it instead of Jemma and that she might never see her again.

She was leaning against the wall, heavy breathing, trying to calm herself and not to think about the 10 men she needs to save and the 20 that she needs to fight.

She pulls out her phone and types the only number she knows by heart.  
"Hey babe, are you coming back home now?" Jemma's voice sounds through the phone and Bobbi never felt more relaxed.  
"Jemma, please listen to me. I love you so much." She said in a whisper.  
"Why are you whispering? Babe, what's going on?"  
"Nothing you should worry about. I just... Wanted to said I love you one more time in case I don't come back" she said it all in a quick whisper.

"No" Jemma said and that was definitely not the answer Bobbi was expecting from her girlfriend. "No, you come back here in one piece and.."  
"Jem, please I don't think that's what's going to hap-"  
"Come back and marry me" Jemma interrupt her and all air was taken from Bobbi's lungs and she thought she heard wrong because Jemma is definitely not proposing to her while she's about to die, right?.

"Marry me because you're my favorite person. To look at, to listen to, to talk to, to be with, to miss, to love, to everything. YOU are my everything. And I want to give you everything I have. I want to share my life with you. I want to wake up every morning to you wearing my clothes and making tea for me and a coffee for you. I want to make memories with you so when I look back in all my life I can be sure I didn't miss or regret anything because I was always with you.  
So, please, come back and marry me I'd that's what you want too."  
Bobbi was the happiest she could remember and before she realized it something hit her head and everything went black and the line on the phone went off before she could say yes.

 

Something that is not simple is trying to calm a Jemma Simmons who's freaking out.  
It's been ten hours since the phone call with no upgrades in the mission and no teams sent to help. And ten hours of Jemma pacing in the room with no rest.  
"You need to calm down Jemma, Agent Morse is a really good agent and she'll get out of there."

"Do not tell me to calm down when my girlfriend is out there with no back up and we have no way of knowing if she's okay!"  
Her knees gave up and she just started crying right there were she fell. She stayed like that for who knows how long until two strong arms came around her waist. She looked back and Bobbi was right there. Full of bruises and cuts but she was there and she was smiling at Jemma and she didn't realize she was crying again until her vision went blurred and Bobbi's fingers were on her cheeks.  
"Hi" she said and kissed her softly. She rest her forehead against Jemma's and whispered "I would love to marry you."


End file.
